darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls II
Dark Souls II, is a fantasy action-RPG game developed by From Software and is a follow up to Dark Souls. It was announced on December 7, 2012. The game is being published for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC by Namco Bandai Games. Dark Souls II was released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on March 11, 2014 in North America; it was released on March 13th in Japan and March 14th in Europe and Australia. The PC version will be released on the April 25th, 2014. Plot The story of Dark Souls II is not directly connected to Dark Souls, though they are set in the same world.Interview with Hidetaka Miyazaki. The protagonist finds themselves in Drangleic, a once prosperous land which has fallen to ruin, in search of a cure for their affliction, the curse of the Undead. Gameplay Similar to the previous title, players customize the gender and physical features of their character in addition to choosing a starting class, which determine the stats and equipment that the player begins with, and a starting gift. From a third-person perspective, players explore a continuous, open world that is roughly the same size as the original game, but with more freedom in how the player can progress.Interview with Yui Tanimura. Akin to the notorious difficulty of its predecessor, players are confronted by a persistently hostile environment with unrelenting enemies and bosses – death is a central theme. As enemies are defeated, souls are accumulated, acting as both a currency and means to increase attributes. Special Editions Pre-ordering Dark Souls II through either Gamestop or Amazon will allow the choice of two special editions: *Black Armor Edition. This special edition includes a metal case, the soundtrack from the game, and early access to the following weapons and shields: **Black Flamestone Dagger and Black Flamestone Parma **Bound Hand Axe and Bound Wooden Shield **Homunculus Mace and Homunculus Wooden Shield **Transgressor's Staff and Transgressor's Leather Shield **Yellow Quartz Longsword and Yellow Quartz Shield Unboxing Black Armor Edition https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgxW2kzKCYQ *Collector's Edition. This special edition includes a 12-inch warrior knight figurine, art book, cloth map of the game area, plus the Black Armor Edition of the game. However, in some regions, this edition may have pre-sold out. File:271313_2_bonusLG.jpg|Black Armor Edition promotion File:DS2CE.png|Collector's Edition promotion Category:Games Category:Dark Souls II Category:Browse External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website Shield Design Contest Began: 04/12/2013 Ended: 05/14/2013 Prologue Clip Teaser Trailer E3 Trailer Promotional Video Official promotional video released by From Software on April 11, 2013. Fuck you asswipe Combat Preview Cursed Trailer Go Beyond Death Trailer Despair Trailer Hollow Lullaby Trailer Dark Intentions Trailer Beta Playstyle Previews Galleries Screenshots File:BattleInCave.jpg File:Bloodstain.jpg File:BonfireClearIllusion.jpg File:CoveredByMoss.jpg File:DarkSpiritInvasion.jpg File:DeathMoment.jpg File:Enemy.jpg File:GoingThroughIllusions.jpg File:Illusion.jpg File:IllusionGoingBy.jpg File:IllusionsHint.jpg File:InvaderVsCooperator.jpg File:Invasion.jpg File:Max3Coop.jpg File:Message.jpg File:MessagesTruth.jpg File:OtherPlayers.jpg File:Searching.jpg File:SearchingIllusion.jpg File:StartMenu.jpg File:SummoningSign.jpg File:Together.jpg File:WhitePhantom.jpg Promotional Images Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-11.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 01.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 02.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 14.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-05.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 05.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-02.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-03.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-06.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-04.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-10.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-07.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay01.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay02.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay03.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay04.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay05.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay06.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay07.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay08.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay09.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay11.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay12.jpg Dark_Souls_2_image.jpg|Early Promotional Image Trailer dark souls 2 screen1.jpg dark souls 2 screen2.jpg dark souls 2 screen3.jpg dark souls 2 screen4.jpg dark souls 2 screen5.jpg dark souls 2 screen6.jpg dark souls 2 screen7.jpg Concept Art dark souls 2 concept1.jpg dark souls 2 concept2.jpg dark souls 2 concept3.jpg dark souls 2 concept4.jpg dark souls 2 concept5.jpg dark souls 2 concept6.jpg dark souls 2 concept7.jpg dark souls 2 concept8.jpg dark souls 2 concept9.jpg dark souls 2 concept10.jpg dark souls 2 concept11.jpg dark souls 2 concept12.jpg References ja:ダークソウルII pt-br: Category:Games Category:Dark Souls II Category:Browse